


New Year’s Day

by aDelicateMess



Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I still don’t know how to do tags, M/M, More on OffGun, New Year, Past, but slight TayNew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDelicateMess/pseuds/aDelicateMess
Summary: Gun made a promise during New Year’s Eve after getting his heart broken, Off wants him back and it all just gets difficult in the process.I suck at summaries, please bear with it
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	New Year’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Guess what I did in New Year’s Eve? Yes, make this fanfic, I don’t know it got me in my feelings and I just kept typing away. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this. I really dumped so much angst at the star of 2021 On this fic huh?

“3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”, the crowd currently huddled up in the living room are currently jumping in joy, making the loudest noises they could possibly make and some are kissing their significant others as an act of romantic affection brought forth by the holiday. Confettis then started enveloping the whole room, different colors diffused in the space as the sound of fireworks crackling in the sky fills everyone’s ears. As the sound of the crowd dies down and they stare with wonder at the display of colors in the sky from the window, a lone man takes one big gulp off his cup of vodka and takes a step to stand on the table in the middle of the room. “HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, GET WASTED AND WELCOME 2021 WITH A BIG FUCKING SMILE”, all eyes were on the man currently dancing erratically on top of the table, laughter erupted at the sight as he continued to wiggle his hips like a kid hearing the tune of his favorite song. 

“Get down from there gun you might hurt yourself”

“No, don’t listen to him Gun, keep shaking it”

“Who knew that Gun could move those hips like that, he could give Shakira a run for her money”.

Gun wasn’t the liveliest person during parties per say, he couldn’t even stand to be in a crowd during events because that would mean he’d have to socialize with those he barely knew. Don’t get him wrong, he is an extrovert through and through, it’s just that he would prefer the company of people he actually knew. Call him an ass for not giving people chances but he’s usually the one that approaches people not the other way around. Parties like this weren’t his forte but with the liquid courage offered by the vodka something inside just told him to let loose and let loose he did. He barely even remembers what he was going to do after this, Gun knew it was important but with the alcohol slowly seeping through his body, the thought leaves him. He could barely register the voice calling out to him as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. 

“You really are a handful when you drink, do you know that Gun?”, finally, the voice registers to the smaller man as he looks at his side to see the taller looking at him with a mix of disappointment and amusement. Tay, he never really understood how they became friends but long story short, it had a lot to do about a cute and hunky boy that Gun considered his best friend. “Seriously Gun, I leave you for 10 minutes and you're already causing chaos”, and speak of the devil.

“New!!! Come up here and dance with me, show me those moves that got our lover boy Tay here to fall head over heels for you”. Tay immediately blushed at what Gun said, the same could not be said at New who was now staring at the smaller with daggers.

Gun suddenly yelped as he felt his cheeks were pinched with a force comparable to that of a king crab grabbing its prey. “I told you never to tell him that, I swear after this I’m never letting you drink again”.

It took about ten minutes for the lovers to get Gun off the table, although stronger than him, both had a difficult time trying to get their friend to stop dancing which got more complicated as WAP started playing and he soon started to perform what others would consider a strip tease. Fed up with the antics New cursed and lifted the boy and carried him bridal style, much to the amusement of his boyfriend. 

“Hey New let me down, hey come one! Megan’s verse hadn’t started yet, I need to honor my girl with a dance”. Gun whined as he playfully hit his best friend in the chest as he was carried out of the room with Tay following at the back. New, who was sporting a deep frown during the whole ordeal was now smiling and even let out a chuckle as he looked at his friend. “Gosh Gun, who knew you had it in you. I didn’t know vodka was the only thing you needed to actually start having fun at these parties”. 

Tay soon caught up to them and is now walking at their side as they navigated the hallway back to his room. Gun started feeling dizzy as the surge from the vodka had lost its effect, he looked up and stared at the ceiling as they passed by the lights on top. He felt like he was floating in space and with how light he is, it’s no surprise that New can easily carry him. New, they’ve been friends for such a long time, high school to be exact. Both of them were shy kids much to everyone’s surprise in college, they were the ones that barely interacted with anyone in class and somehow, that brought out some sort of kinship between them and the next thing you know they would spend their breaks together. The libraries became their habitat as they became one of the smartest students in their school and they were practically inseparable. New was the poster child of a gentleman, he took care of Gun and made sure that he was eating properly every time they had a test that he was stressing over. Little things like holding the door for him and driving him home made Gun realize how blessed he was to have a friend like him. Thinking about it now, Tay was a lucky guy because his best friend was caring, supportive and most of all, he was the most loving person Gun knew, TayNew as he’d like to call them were meant for each other. When he found out that the two were dating he was confused at first, Tay had photography and swimming club while New had the debate team. The chances of them ever crossing paths is slim to none yet he was proven wrong when he suddenly walked in on their table at the library and saw his best friend flirting with him. Gun was elated to find out his best friend had someone that loved him, New deserved it. Looking at them before, he would have never known that Tay would be the catalyst of the whirlwind that would befall in his life for the past one and a half years.

As New carries him, the movement lulls Gun to sleep as his eyes start to close. With one last look at his best friend and said best friend’s boyfriend he gently slapped his friend's chest which caught New’s attention, “You”.

The two sober men looked at him quizzically as they tried to make sense of the latter’s word. Tay was the first to speak up. “What was it, Gun, we couldn’t hear you properly”. New’s puzzled look soon turned into worry as he looked at his best friend. “What’s wrong Gun”

“You, I wish...it was you that I had fallen in love with or maybe Tay... any of you two would have taken care of me, would...would have been here with me celebrating”. Gun slurred his words as sleep started to overcome his senses and soon he was in deep slumber, clinging to New’s broad shoulders.

New and Tay looked at each other, as the words from their friend started to register, they were shocked to hear the confession as they both stopped in the middle of the hallway. Tay’s eyes started to water as he balled his fist. New looked at him with a sad expression. 

As tears continued to fall from Tay’s face he brought his eyes to his boyfriend and with a shaky breath told him, “I should have never done that New, I never should have introduced Gun to him. If only I knew what would happen and how much Gun would hurt I would have made sure they never met each other”. The taller man’s body started shaking as he tried to keep his cries from disturbing Gun’s peaceful sleep.

“Tay please don’t blame yourself, it was never your fault and even if you tried your hardest to keep them apart they would eventually meet each other in some other way. I know he’s your friend but the fact that you’re here with me to take care of Gum shows that you are not to blame about what your friend did ok?”. New couldn’t hold Tay’s hand in the moment so he hoped his words were comforting enough and rest assured it was because Tay stopped shaking and nodded his head. New smiled at him 

“Ok Tay, let’s get Gun to his bed so we can talk”. New held Gun tighter as he let out a sigh, his best friend had been strong for too long. As they reached the room, they noticed that the door wasn’t locked. The two were suspicious but deep down they knew the reason, he was here. Entering the unit, they saw that the living room was lit up and there in the light they see a man sitting with visible bags in his eyes slouched and shaking one of his legs up and down. Noticing the two, he stood up and looked at them with a shocked expression and as his eyes wandered on the smaller boy sleeping soundly in New’s arms he couldn’t help but take a step forward but soon as he did Tay was already standing at the front blocking the man’s view of Gun and New.

“Off, what are you doing here”, Tay’s voice had a menacing tone to it, something that New rarely sees from the other. 

“Tay please I know I fucked up but I’m begging you let me see him”, Off’s voice was hoarse and shaky, something Tay was not expecting from a man who was so confident in the way he talks.

Tay took a step forward, glaring at the other, “And I told you, he doesn’t want to see your face ever again, I asked you one thing and one thing only Jumpol, and that is to be straight with him. I reminded you so many times not to pursue him if you’re still fucking confused but you assured me you were serious and now look where that got us. You were an asshole I know that, but I never thought you could even stoop this low.” He emphasized every word as if he was spewing poison from his mouth as he pointed his finger at his chest.

“Please Tay, I love him so much”

“Bullshit”

Both Off and Tay turned to look at New who was now shaking, “You never loved him, he was just convenient for you, someone you called when you had nothing to do and you knew he’d come running. He was in love with you, yes but you know damn well you were only giving him half of yourself while Gun gave everything until he had nothing left”. Off now had tears in his eyes as he heard him. 

New was never the one for confrontations, he hated fighting but every fiber in his body just wanted to punch Off but he couldn’t, not with Gun in his arms so his words would’ve had to suffice and it did. He suddenly took his eyes off the other to look at Gun who was stirring, “Ughhh”. Gun was still asleep but was now starting to get uncomfortable with New carrying him.

“Look Off, Gun is in no state to talk to you and even if he did we both know that nothing good is going to come out of it, so you better just go home and fix yourself before you get the nerve to go back to his unit, you’re a mess.”

Off sniffed and looked at himself,it’s true he was a mess, there were stains of beer in his polo shirt and his eyes were puffy from crying all day. “ Just please, let me see him, give me a chance please. I love him so much.” He was begging Tay who was now looking at him with the slightest bit of pity. His fist was still balled and looks like it’s ready to swing at him but he didn’t care, he deserved it anyway.

Tay let out a sigh, “That’s not our call to make Peng, you hurt him. He has the say on whether he’s willing to listen and let you back in.” He opened his hands, “The spare keys Off, give it to us. We know you’re persistent, Gun should be the one to decide when to talk to you”. Off let another tear fall as he reached in his pocket to give Tay the keys, he would have to wait for Gun, the chances were low but he had hope.

“Peng, let yourself and Gun rest”

With Tay’s final words, Off nodded and made his way to the door, not without getting a final glance at Gun. He had deep bags but to Off’s eyes he still looked so beautiful sleeping, he felt a wave of anger at himself for causing him pain. Every memory of what happened was still clear and it haunted him every single day. His mistake cost him the love of his life and now he has to live with the consequences. He forced himself to take a step and soon he was leaving the unit with a silent click of the door.

New layed Gun down on the bed as the younger stretched and hugged the pillow beside him. The act made New smile as he brushed a stray hair from Gun’s face. It’s been a while since he saw Gun at peace, for the past two weeks, all he ever sees is Gun crying every day as he drowns his sorrows with beer. The place they were in was a dump, comparing it to how it looked before. Clothes lying on the floor, furniture askew and some plates broken from when he had a little too much and went on the beak his things. It broke New to see Gun tear himself apart and for him to feel powerless over the situation, he didn’t know how to console him, how to reassure him that everything was fine when it’s far from it. All he could do was stay by his side because that’s what Off failed to do. 

He was shaken out of thoughts when he heard Gun groaning as he tossed and turned in his bed. Finally, the young man opened his eyes to his surroundings and for the first time since the party New saw the vulnerability in Gun’s eyes, filled with hurt and sorrow which pained him.

“New ughhh my head, where are we?”

“We’re in your unit Gun, Tay is going to get the blankets so just relax and sleep ok?”

Gun closed his eyes and smiled, “nice, I have two personal butlers at my disposal”

New chuckled and patted Gun’s messy hair, “you wish, we know you hate hangovers so we’re just trying to lessen the pain or else you’ll nag us for not taking care of you.” This brought Gun to laugh which made the older glad that he was able to at least lighten up his mood”.

“Yeah, tomorrow’s going to be a bitch”.

Just as New and Gun were finishing their conversation Tay came in with a couple of blankets and some pillows. Handing them over New, he smiled at Gun as he placed the pillow and blanket near him. “I’m going to go and prepare the living room,” Tay said as he eyed New knowingly, he wanted him to stay by Gun’s side just for a bit longer.

Nodding at Tay, New went back and tended to Gun, he helped him take off his clothes and get dressed much to the younger’s dismay of being treated like a child. After that Gun laid at the bed with the blanket fully covering him. New smiled at him as he cleaned the room, a bunch of beer bottles and trash were scattered, remnants of the misery Gun was a few weeks ago. Throwing them in the trash New was about to leave the bedroom when Gun spoke.

“He was here, wasn’t he? Off, I knew he was here New”

New stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Gun, the smaller eyes were once again hollow, filled with emptiness. The older hated this, he would rather see the sadness in his eyes because at least you would see emotions but right now, Gun was just desolate, stripped of any feelings. He sighed, “Yes Gun, Off was here. I figured you heard everything right?”.

At the mention of his name, Gun felt tears run down his cheeks, he was surprised he could still cry, he figured that he had enough but then again life is full of surprises as he was now bawling his eyes out. Trying to stabilize his breathing as a wave of emotions surges in him. He felt New hug him, and once again just as the previous nights before he wept as the older enveloped him.

“He s-said h-he lo-love me New, b-but why d-did h-h-he do that? Why would he hurt me if he really loved me”

There was nothing that New could do but to hold Gun tighter, he didn’t have the answers to his friend’s question. “Shhhhh Gun, please breath for me ok can you do that?”, he was rubbing Gun’s back in soothing circles just to calm his shaking friend.

“Did I do a-anything wrong? W-was I too possessive, d-did I want h-him to much that h-he got sick of it?”

It was too much for the older man so he brought Gun to face him, “No Gun, it was not your fault ok, you did everything you could to show him love, it was on him ok? He did what he did not because you were too much, no, it was his choice and his choice only. Never blame yourself please Gun”. Gun hid his face on the crook of New’s neck and wept until he got tired and fell asleep. New tucked him in and with one last look left the bedroom.

As New returned to the living room, Tay was already lying on the sofa bed. Joining him, New laid his head on the other’s chest as they stared up the ceiling. Tay held his hand and looked at him with concern, “Is he ok New?”.

“He blames himself Tay, he thinks that he loved Off too much that it fucking suffocated him. Even after all that he's been through he still cares for that asshole. Gun doesn’t deserve to hurt like this.”

Tay squeezed his partner’s hand and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

New closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh, “If I could just take even half of his pain, I would”.

“I know New, but right now all that we could do is be there for him and try our hardest to make him see that he can and he will get through this. Whatever his decision may be, whether he’ll talk to Off or not, we need to respect his choice.” Tay followed soon after and closed his eyes as he held New’s hand until both of them fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if how many chapters this is but I would to be able to expand on this story so that I can challenge myself. See you next time.


End file.
